


TDHR(Tall, Dark, Handsome and Rude)

by feycityriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Harry Potter, Barista Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i'm bad at tagging and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/pseuds/feycityriddle
Summary: “What’s your name, gorgeous?”Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself quiet.“Well?” he frowned. He looked so downcast as Harry remained silent. He’s manipulating you, Harry, he told himself. Don’t give in to his charm.“Do you have a name or can I call you mine?” He smirked.Another coffee shop au featuring cute barista Harry and flirty customer Tom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	TDHR(Tall, Dark, Handsome and Rude)

The sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee and bread pervaded the air. The cafe was almost empty with only a few regular customers enjoying the signature afternoon coffee, which the cafe's famous for. 

Harry wiped his forehead with one head as sweat dripped down from his forehead. He took a glance at the clock. It was 3:30. His shift was about to be over. 

He continued wiping the counter, when he heard a soft chime from the bell on the café door. He looked up and saw an attractive man, around his age or so. 

The man walked towards the back of the café and took the seat at the corner of the back. Harry grabbed a menu and strolled towards him.

Harry handed him the menu. 

“Good afternoon. What may I get for you, sir?”

“An Americano,” the man ordered, without looking up from his phone. 

“Will that be all sir?”

He only received a wordless nod and a wave off, dismissing him. Rude. He went back to the counter to prepare the americano.

While he was making the coffee, he sneaked a glance or two(more like a thousand) at TDHR(Tall, Dark, Handsome and Rude),as Harry had nicknamed the man in his mind. He couldn’t help but stare at him.

Despite his rudeness, the man was smokin' hot, as Ginny would have said if she was here. He might also have taken a picture or two discreetly which were entirely for academic purposes. What academic purposes, you daft bimbo, a voice whispered harshly from the back of his mind. Admit it, these pictures are solely for your drooling sessions when you get home, and whining about your pathetic non-existent love life. In his defense, he really could not be blamed for what anyone would have done in his position. 

And if he had almost (completely) burnt a toast or two, while he was ogling at TDHR, it was nobody’s business but his. Well except, for the poor starving customers who had ordered the toasts and was probably wondering what was taking him so long.

Harry scurried to TDHR’s table and handed him his coffee. He allowed himself to take one tiny look at the man’s unbelievably hot face before he went back. 

The man was extremely beautiful. His hair was dark, lustrous, and immaculately styled. His brows were furrowed, as he worked on his laptop. Thick, long, lustrous lashes fluttered against his cheeks. And he had perfect, high, aristocratic cheekbones. He was the very definition of beauty. TDHR was perfect. Well, at least in appearance. His personality could use a _lot _of improving.__

____

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” The man snapped, annoyed.

____

Yep. Definitely needs lots and lots of improving. 

____

Harry muttered under his breath, “Already have.”

____

TDHR raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

____

Harry frowned. About what? Oh. Oh no. He groaned. Crap. He heard it. Suddenly, the floor looked very interesting at that moment. 

____

He could hear the sound of the man continuing on typing keys on his laptop. Huh. Maybe he won’t say anything more about it after all. Harry was about to go back when the man stopped him from escaping.

____

“Look at me,” The man ordered. There was something in his voice. Playfulness. 

____

Harry kept staring at the floor, wishing the ground would swallow him up at that spot, saving him from embarrassment. 

____

He couldn’t bear to look at the man’s face, who was probably looking smug by now.

____

“ _Look _at me,” he said again, this time sounding more commanding.__

______ _ _

He wondered if one could die from embarrassment. If so, he should be dead by now. Death would be a kinder fate for him compared to what's in store for him, he thought gloomily. 

______ _ _

Harry braced himself for the worst and reluctantly shifted his gaze from the floor to the man. 

______ _ _

The man was indeed looking smug. “Well, that wasn’t that bad, was it,” he purred. Harry swallowed. 

______ _ _

“Gorgeous little thing you are, darling.”

______ _ _

Harry kept his mouth shut to prevent himself from further embarrassment. His cheeks flushed. 

______ _ _

“What’s your name, gorgeous?”

______ _ _

Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself quiet.

______ _ _

“Well?” he frowned. He looked so downcast as Harry remained silent. He’s manipulating you, Harry, he told himself. Don’t give in to his charm.

______ _ _

“Do you have a name or can I call you mine?” He smirked.

______ _ _

Harry’s cheeks burned at that. Was he hitting on me?

______ _ _

Harry opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. 

______ _ _

“Easy, darling. Here, have a seat.” Before Harry could protest, he dragged Harry to sit on the sofa beside him. 

______ _ _

“H—Harry,” he choked out. 

______ _ _

“Harry,” the man tested. Harry’s heart beat faster. He liked the way his name rolled off the man’s tongue. 

______ _ _

Harry asked him curiously, “What’s yours? It’s only fair that I get to know your name too if you know mine.”

______ _ _

“Tom. Tom Riddle.”

______ _ _

Harry suddenly noticed that other customers were watching them. He heard an elderly couple nearby whispering to each other. "Ah, young love. Remember when we used to be like that Bertie?" 

______ _ _

Harry's cheeks flamed red. He quickly gave an excuse to leave, “Um, I’ve got lots of work to do," and hurriedly escaped to the safety of the staff room. 

______ _ _

When he came back from the staff room, the man was gone. He felt quite disappointed. 

______ _ _

“Potter!” Pansy called. “Oh for heaven’s sake, stop looking like some sad puppy. Your lover boy left a note for you. He looked like he was in a rush to leave.”

______ _ _

She took the note out from her jeans pocket and gave it to him. 

______ _ _

Harry took the note from her, feeling nervous. “Well?” she snapped. Harry jumped, startled. Pansy rolled her eyes impatiently. “Are you gonna read it or what?”

______ _ _

“I was saving it for later,” Harry mumbled.

______ _ _

“You either read this right now or I will read it out loud for you instead,” Pansy threatened him.

______ _ _

“I’ll read it later.”

______ _ _

“Now!”

______ _ _

“Later!”

______ _ _

“Potter, later means never for you. Read it now!” she ordered.

______ _ _

Harry grumbled, “Alright, fine.” He opened it. Written in cursive handwriting, it said,

______ _ _

**Until we meet again, mon chéri.**

______ _ _

**Tom**

______ _ _

Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at that. Until we meet again, indeed.

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

A week went by. Harry had finished the shift and was waiting for Luna to take over, when he saw Tom coming into the café. Tom strode towards him.

______ _ _

Harry cleared his throat. “Hello. What can I get you?”

______ _ _

“An Americano to go please.”

______ _ _

Harry nodded and turned to prepare his coffee. He was pouring the coffee into a disposable cup, when Tom asked, “What time is your shift over?”

______ _ _

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Was he going to ask him out? Don’t get your hopes up, he told himself. “Oh, um, it’s already over. I’m just waiting for Luna to take over.” 

______ _ _

“You know,” Tom smirked, “I had a pickup line ready to go, but you’re so hot that it just left my mind.”

______ _ _

Harry’s mouth dropped open. He even spilled the coffee. Was he flirting with him?

______ _ _

He stammered, “I — y—you can’t just do that!“ He grabbed the tablecloth and began wiping the coffee stain.

______ _ _

"Do what?” Tom asked innocently. Harry’s cheeks were bright red. He chuckled. “You look so adorable when you’re flustered, darling.”

______ _ _

Harry wiped harder, focusing on the table.

______ _ _

“So, are you free tonight,” Tom inquired.

______ _ _

Harry grinned. “Why?”

______ _ _

Tom grinned back. “I was going to ask you out on a date.” He seemed to be waiting for a reply.

______ _ _

“What’s stopping you?” Harry responded, smiling.

______ _ _

Tom dragged Harry from behind the counter and got down on one knee. “Harry James Potter, will you go on a date with me?” he asked, a bouquet of mixed roses in his hands. 

______ _ _

“Roses, really?” Harry said amused. “Cliché.”

______ _ _

“I was informed that roses are your favourite flowers,” Tom murmured, frowning.

______ _ _

“They are,” Harry confirmed. Then, he frowned, “Hold on, informed? Did you stalk me or something?” 

______ _ _

“I have my sources, darling. So, will you go out with me,” Tom asked, looking at him hopefully.

______ _ _

“I would love to!” Harry answered, beaming.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Another coffee shop AU that nobody asked for. I had a fun time writing this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
